


Out of the Box

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Out of the Box

Sam walks the aisles of the storage room, scanning the crates of meticulously labeled artifacts that surround him. There’s dust in his lungs from breathing around them as he compares each label to the delivery memo in his hands. The employees who helped the delivery men unload did this already, but Sam likes to double check it himself. He feels better if he’s seen with his own two eyes that everything has arrived safely. This kind of stuff is too valuable to not double check.

He moves to the next crate, frowning down at the unlabelled box. It’s about a foot long on every side, made of solid stone, likely granite or something similar, with a variety of what appear to be Greek letters are carved into its surface, but they’re too worn to be read properly in his light.

Sam moves quickly to the workshop, clearing a space on a table and donning gloves before returning to the storage room. He carefully lifts the box from its crate, a little surprised by how light it is, and carries it into the workshop. There under proper lighting, he can see that the symbols are a strange mix of Greek and other languages, and he can’t decipher them. The box looks like it was sealed at some point, but the seal has been worn away over time.

Sam bites his lip, hands hovering over the lid.

He shouldn’t.

But he has to know.

The lid is a tad stuck and it takes some gentle rocking before it comes free. He sets it aside. A chill runs down his spine a half second before a blinding blue light fills the room. When the light fades, Sam’s breath leaves his lungs in a whoosh.

Standing on the table, feet planted on either side of the box, is the most beautiful woman he’s ever set eyes on- buck naked.

“Holy shit!” he shouts, covering his eyes as he staggers backward.

“Well, that’s a change,” the woman says, stretching. She slips off the tables, bare feet soft on the floor. “Usually men are falling at my feet to worship me.”

“Well, sorry, but I don’t know who you are or where the hell you came from,” Sam says, peeking through his fingers.

She dips into a sweeping bow, grinning wickedly. “Y/N, Goddess of a Good Time, at your service. And let me just say” her eyes rake over him and he gets the distinct feeling she’s undressing him in her mind “I might not complain as much about my job this time around.”

“What the hell?” Sam manages. “Your job?”

She doesn’t seem to be listening, instead falling to her knees. Her hands are fumbling with his belt buckle by the time he realizes what she’s doing.

“Whoa, no!” he grabs her wrists and yanks her to her feet. “You don’t need to do that.”

Y/N sighs, rolling his eyes. “Look, buddy, you’re the one who released me. I get you off, I go back to my box, you pass me off to the next person. Sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“Hang on, you have to sleep with whoever opens your box?” Sam’s brain is still struggling to comprehend that this woman- goddess- came out of a box, but he knows this is wrong.

“Well, sleep isn’t necessary, but…” she trails off with a shrug.

“You don’t have to sleep with me,” Sam says firmly.

“What? But you-”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t know what the box was, I was just curious.”

Y/N looks stunned. “Oh.”

“Look, if you want to go back in your box, we can figure something out,” Sam tells her. “But if you want to stay out, you should stay out.”

“But… I don’t know anything about the world outside of my box,” she says quietly.

“Do you want to learn?” Sam asks, letting go of her wrists.

She bites her lip before her hands come up to cover her mouth. She nods.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Yes, I want to learn.”


End file.
